supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orla gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp
For the Team Gadadhara version, go to /Team Bobbalu/. Transcript is bawling her eyes out as Nicole is packing her clothes into a suitcase Nicole: "Stop crying, Orla. I told you, if you kept up this kind of behavior, this is what was going to happen." Orla: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR SKYLA, KAYLA AND HAIDYN!!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME!" Nicole: "Because they behave, unlike you." Orla: "I don't want to go to Behavior Modification Camp! I hear it's a dump!" Nicole: "I beg your pardon, Orla?" 3 days later, Orla is packed and ready to be sent to Behavior Modification Camp is on the bus to the Behavior Modification Camp with the other bad kids around her age Nicole: "Goodbye, Orla! Goodbye!" Haidyn: "At least we'll have peace and quiet for a while." throws a rock at Haidyn which hits her on the head Haidyn: "OWWW!" bus drives away Nicole: "Okay, now that we're here, what would you like to do?" Skyla: "How about some ice cream?" Haidyn: "Mummy..." Nicole: "What happened?" Haidyn: "Orla threw a rock at me...." Nicole: "Don't fret, Haidyn. I will deal with it." A Couple of hours after Orla has left for Behavior Modification Camp Nicole: "Okay girls, would you like to watch a movie?" Kayla/Haidyn/Skyla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Which one?" Haidyn: "The Little Mermaid." Nicole: "Sounds good. And I also have ice cream to eat after dinner and while we watch the movie." Kayla: "I like it!" Nicole: "Then let's have fun!" Cut to: Officer: "You just got 20 push-ups, Birou!" Orla: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Officer: "You got 40 push-ups!" Orla: "SHUT UP, SMELLY!" Officer: "60 push-ups!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH DOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Officer: "80 push-ups, 5 jumping jacks, and 2 laps around the track!" Orla: "Go kill yourself, (bleep)!" Officer: "100 push-ups, 30 jumping jacks, 3 laps around the track, and in addition, 15 chin-ups on the bar." Orla: "SHUT UP!" stabs the officer with a knife, but the officer survives Officer: "200 push-ups, 40 jumping jacks, 6 laps around the track and 20 chin-ups on the bar!" Orla: "LOSER!" 3 days after Orla has left Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla are playing Candyland 1 week after Orla has left 10 days after Orla has left applies super glue all over a boy's mouth Orla: "That'll keep you quiet!" Officer: (angrily) "300 jumping jacks, Birou! Plus 100 push-ups, do 90 sit-ups, and run 30 laps around the track!" Orla: "Quit speaking, dork." 6 weeks after Orla has left The call lights fire to the bed 5 minutes later Orla: "Can I watch Dora?" Officer: "Negative, soldier!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH DORA!" Officer: "There is no television in this facility." bites the officer Officer: "Hey, what's the big deal? You did that for what?!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH TV!!!" Officer: "Stop! You need to improve your behavior!" Orla: "SHUT UP!" stabs the officer with a knife, but the officer survives then sets fire to the bed Delia German: "Somebody get a fire extinguisher!" Later... is cooking mac and cheese Haidyn: "When's dinner, mommy?" Nicole: "It's coming, sweetie." picks up the phone Nicole: "Hello?" Delia German: "Your daughter Orla is a demon! You have to come get her right away!" Nicole: "I thought the facility was supposed to help improve her behavior." Delia German: "She stabbed two officers with a knife and bit one of them, duct taped a boy's mouth shut, and set fire to the bed." Nicole: "Oh no! Was the boy okay?" Delia German: "She was also shouting bad words. She was very aggressive. Come pick her up right now!" Nicole: (sighs) "I'll be right there." Nicole gets tough with Orla after Nicole picks Orla up from Behavior Modification Camp Nicole: "Orla, why would you do such things? That was very very very very mean of you!" Orla: (sneering) "I dare and I did." Nicole: "You're pretty lucky that little boy was okay, missy. Now there's one alternative left---Military School!" Orla: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO MILITARY SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicole: "Well, you need to go." Orla: "I'll pee in my (bleep)ing pants then!" Nicole: "DON'T YOU DARE!!!!" pees her pants and hits Nicole in the lip Nicole: "GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!" runs screaming and crying upstairs Orla: "I HATE YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts Category:Boot Camp Transcripts